


FrostIron 1

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: Avengers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confused Steve Rogers, Drunk Tony Stark, Fluff, Hangover, Loki really loves his Boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Prompt:"Are you sober?""I'm moderately functional""I'll take that as a no."
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168379
Kudos: 24





	FrostIron 1

"Tony?" Loki called he climbed down the stairs to the lab- he had learned to not just pop up in Tony's lab, last time he almost dropped a car on himself. The sound of Back In Black played a couple of notches below deafening gave Loki all the warning he needed. Tony had a rough day and was probably not in a good mood.

Tony met him at the bottom of the stairs with a grin while he used a mostly empty scotch bottle as a microphone. Loki laughed softly, "Tony, are you sober?"

"I'm... Moderately functional," Tony nodded fairly sure of himself. Loki took the bottle from his hand and placed it on the nearest desk, "I'll take that as a no."

"Wanna come see my latest suit!?" Tony said like a young child wanting to show a picture to his parents. Loki slid his hand under Tony's arm so he could gently grab his bicep, "Lead the way, my dear."

Tony began zig-zagging his way over to his latest suit MK 37 and sat Loki in an office chair. He turned down the radio and cleared his throat, "This, my love, is MK 37 my usual armor with the ability to function perfectly on land, in the air, and almost 1 mile deep in the ocean. She is equipped with headlamps,..."

Tony paused to take another large gulp of his whiskey, "red LED lights so I don't get ran into by submarines and..." Tony began to doze standing there. Loki caught the half passed out man and headed toward their room on the top floor of Stark Tower. Tony nuzzled up against Loki's neck, "How is your hair so soft?"

"Because I wash it in the shower?" Loki said confused by the mortal's odd question. Tony pat down a few black hairs that stuck up at odd angles, "That makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Steve as he walked into the hallway. Tony cocked up an eyebrow, "How crazy soft Loki's hair is! What about you Blondie, did that super soldier serum also give you super soft hair?"

"Umm no?" Steve said out of pure confusion. Tony reached out to pet Steve's head, "No! Yours is soft too!"

"Sorry cap, Tony had a little too much to drink in going to take him to bed," Loki smiled a little embarrassed. Steve nodded, "Good Night you two."

"Night Capcicle!" Tony called as Loki opened the door. Loki set Tony on the bed and he was out like a light. Loki rolled his eyes before pulling of Tony's jeans and sliding on a pair of pajama pants. The god crawled into bed and turned on some quiet pop music. Tony rolled over and laid his head on Loki's chest with a content sigh.

-+-+-

The next morning,

"Stark, breakfast is finished!" Loki called into their bedroom. Tony rolled over with a groan, "I'm not leaving this bed until 3 pm, reindeer games."

Loki sat next to the hungover inventor and massaged the back of his head, "Hate to break it to you Tinman but it's almost 4."

"I don't want to get up Rock of Ages," Tony mumbled playing along with the nickname game. Loki laughed, "Do you want me to carry you again?"

"Again?" Tony raised an eyebrow. The god looked confused. Tony sighed, "Did I get really drunk last night?"

"You were using an empty scotch bottle as a microphone and you kept petting me," Loki supplied helpfully. Tony sigh, "Yep, very very drunk."

"It was quite adorable," Loki said. Tony moved just enough to nuzzle up against Loki, "Carry me to breakfast?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the prince, dear," Loki laughed. Tony grinned, "Of course, my sweet prince, but occasionally your poor, poor farmer needs a little assistant."

Loki laughed as he scooped Tony up into his arms, "You, my dear, are far from a farmer. I believe handsome advisor is far, far more accurate."

Tony fixed Loki's hair as they made their way down to breakfast. Clint met them in the hallway, "I was just on my way to retrieve you two."

"Well, we're coming slowly but surely."

"Good Steve made extra pancakes and bacon."

"Bacon, yum!"


End file.
